


Trouble

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e07 Como La Flor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Isobel gets ready for another night out.
Kudos: 6





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that line "she had a very thoughtful manicure".

Lipstick on, hair tied back, boots on, and ready to go. She poses in front of the mirror for one last check before leaving the house. Catching a glimpse of her hands, she stops to pick up an emery board. She grins as she files her nails. _Now_ she’s ready.

Last night she got up to mischief with Rosa. Tonight she’s up for trouble of a different kind.

Just as she turns off the music she’s had pumping through the house, Kyle texts – he’s waiting in the driveway.

“Planet 7 here I come,” she announces, locking the door behind her.


End file.
